As a conventional optical fiber cutter, one constituted by a lower box (cutter base) equipped with a disk-shaped blade member for incising a glass fiber part of an optical fiber and an upper box (cutter lid) rotatably connected to one end of the lower box with a hinge member has been known as described in Patent Literature 1, for example.